Skies and Stars
by BobwhiteQuail8
Summary: Two SkyClan apprentices take it too far and anger their ancestors.
1. Allegiances

Thought of this randomly. Will try to get chapters up for this on Mondays, and chapters for Snowdrift's Story on Fridays. But no guarantee…

This story takes place in SkyClan. All is well. Kittypets have chosen their true places. Apprentices are training. Sagepaw's leg healed.

But, as their own branch of StarClan watches them, two cats, already in love, do what they never should have done.

* * *

**SkyClan**

**Leader**

Leafstar- Brown tabby she-cat with cream markings. Amber eyes.

**Deputy**

Sharpclaw- Bright ginger tom. Green eyes.

**Apprentice: Creekpaw**

**Medicine Cat**

Echosong- Silver tabby she-cat. Green eyes.

**Apprentice: Frecklewish**

**Warriors**

Patchfoot- Black and white tom. Amber eyes.

**Apprentice: Rabbitpaw**

Petalnose- Pale gray she-cat. Blue eyes.

**Apprentice: Sagepaw**

Sparrowpelt- Dark brown tabby tom. Green eyes.

**Apprentice: Plumpaw**

Waspwhisker- Gray and white tom. Blue eyes.

**Apprentice: Mintpaw**

Shrewtooth- Black tom. Amber eyes.

**Apprentice: Nettlepaw**

Ebonyclaw- Striking black she-cat. Green eyes.

Billystorm- Ginger and white tom. Green eyes.

Rockshade- Black tom. Green eyes.

Bouncefire- Ginger tom. Green eyes.

Tinycloud- Small white she-cat. Green eyes.

Fallowfern- Pale brown she-cat. Blue eyes.

**Apprentices**

Frecklewish- Light brown tabby she-cat. Amber eyes.

Sagepaw- Pale gray tom. Blue eyes.

Mintpaw- Gray tabby she-cat. Blue eyes.

Rabbitpaw- Brown tom. Blue eyes.

Creekpaw- Dark gray tabby tom. Blue eyes.

Plumpaw- Pale gray she-cat. Dark blue eyes.

Nettlepaw- Pale brown tom. Blue eyes.

**Queens**

Clovertail- Light brown she-cat with white belly and legs. Green eyes. (Mother of Patchfoot's kits, Moonkit and Rainkit)

Cherrytail- Tortoiseshell she-cat with white belly. Blue eyes. (Mother of Shrewtooth's kit, Siltkit)

Leafstar- Brown tabby she-cat with cream markings. Clan leader. (Expecting Billystorm's kits)

**Kits**

Moonkit- Silvery white she-cat. Blue eyes.

Rainkit- Very dark gray she-cat. Blue eyes.

Siltkit- Very light brown tom with a black foot. Amber eyes.

**Elders**

Lichenfur- Mottled gray she-cat. Amber eyes.

Tangle- Light brown tabby tom. Amber eyes.


	2. In Love

So a story begins…

* * *

It was a hot day in the gorge, and Sagepaw and Plumpaw were sharing tongues on some rocks before a hunting lesson. The camp was busy, but Plumpaw hardly noticed. All she noticed was the tom she loved grooming her fur.

Plumpaw remembered the day that Sagepaw wanted to be partners with her. She was so happy. The whole Clan knew. Sagepaw bought her food, sometimes a pretty flower. She loved him, and he loved her. And as soon as they were warriors, they would be mates.

Plumpaw wanted a life of hunting, fighting, and caring for the Clan, but what she really, really wanted in her future was one, two, three, even four children. She wanted to spend six moons in the nursery. Of course, when she was ready.

And, as she groomed Sagepaw, she knew who the father of those kits would be.

Sagepaw and Plumpaw were _not _in a physical relationship- Plumpaw was only eight moons old, and Sagepaw ten moons. Lovemaking could come when they were warriors, and mating before a warrior ceremony was against their warrior code and disrespectful to StarClan.

Sagepaw gently pushed her on her side and began licking Plumpaw's belly fur. Plumpaw sighed in pleasure and relaxation.

"Plumpaw?" asked Sagepaw between licks.

"Yeah?"

"We need a night to ourselves, seriously. How about tonight we sneak out of our den, past the camp guard, and into the woods? We can enjoy ourselves there."

"What if we get caught?" Apprentices weren't supposed to leave the camp, for account of predators and rogues in the forest at night.

"I won't let us. Plus, that's half the thrill. Come on."

Plumpaw couldn't say no. Actually, it sounded kind of fun. "Okay. Tonight it is. You wake me up, though!"

"Sagepaw! Plumpaw!" Petalnose and Sparrowpelt were coming across the rocks, calling for their apprentices.

Sagepaw and Plumpaw leapt to their paws and looked at their mentors. They were going to take them into the woods for a hunting lesson.

The apprentices padded up to their mentors, quickly touching noses with them as a respectful gesture, and trot off after them toward the trees.

After venturing in a bit, Sparrowpelt stopped them. "We are going to break up. Petalnose, head toward the marsh and see if you can find anything. I'm going toward the waving grasses to look for rabbits. You two," he nodded to Plumpaw and Sagepaw, "go somewhere you think is good. Your goal is to try to catch enough to feed three queens and a kit. That's about two squirrels, two rabbits, or four mice," he reminded them. "Go quickly. And remember, _no fooling around."_

Plumpaw and Sagepaw nodded and darted off. They'd just hunt in woods. You found a ton of prey under roots and in crevices.

They stopped after a while of running to catch their breath. "Okay," wheezed Sagepaw, "I'll go off and hunt someplace. You hunt here."

Plumpaw nodded. As Sagepaw dashed away into the brush, she began to sniff around.

Plumpaw smelled squirrel above in a tree.

Slowly, carefully, she made her way beside the trunk and climbed up quickly and silently. Sure enough, a fat reddish-brown creature was sitting on a stout limb, tail flicking.

Plumpaw calculated her leap and sank her claws into the fat furry animal.

_Score!_

The dead squirrel fell from the limb into the weeds below.

Plumpaw picked her way down. The squirrel was a plump one. It could feed two cats.

_This is all I can get. I better find Sagepaw._

Carefully picking up her squirrel, Plumpaw breathed in the air. Sure enough, Sagepaw's scent came from the west. She headed that way.

She came to Goldenrod Clearing, as Echosong called it. Huge clumps of goldenrod grew here as well as other useful herbs. Prey ran here too.

Sagepaw was sniffing at the end of the clearing. Plumpaw saw he had two mice on the ground.

She flew up behind him, quickly and silently, and pounced onto his back.

He whirled, claws unsheathed and pelt on end, but calmed when he saw it was just her.

"Hey, you." His eyes were sparkling.

Plumpaw reached forward and pressed her muzzle to his gently, flicking out her tongue to lick his tongue.

He responded back gently but firmly, whisking his tail, light as a feather, over her back.

It could've been hours, it could've been minutes, but they broke apart and looked at their caught prey.

"Let's take this back to the rendezvous site."

* * *

The hunt had been successful. Plumpaw had her squirrel, Sagepaw his mice. Petalnose had killed a starling, and Sparrowpelt brought down two quail.

He looked pleased. "Well done. This can feed the medicine cats and all the cats in the nursery."

The patrol headed back to the gorge carrying their prey. It was newleaf, and the forest was coming to life.

Mintpaw had been throwing a leaf for Siltkit to catch. She stopped dead and dropped the leaf when she saw the prey, mouth open.

Siltkit dashed up to Sparrowpelt. "Wow! Can I have one?"

Sparrowpelt motioned for Sagepaw to put his mice down. "Take one," he said calmly to his rambunctious little nephew. "Leafstar will call for late-meal soon."

Siltkit grabbed a mouse and pelted for the nursery. Sagepaw gave his sister the other.

Petalnose, Sparrowpelt, and Plumpaw continued into the nursery.

Cherrytail was enjoying a nap in a cool rock hollow. Clovertail was nursing her half-a-moon old kits, Moonkit and Rainkit. Leafstar rose when she saw them.

"Greetings," she meowed. Her belly was enormous, rounded with Billystorm's kits. They would come soon. "Prey?"

Petalnose set down her starling. "For you."

The smell of food roused Cherrytail, and she picked up a quail. Leafstar took the squirrel.

"Who killed this?"

Sparrowpelt turned his green eyes on Plumpaw. "Plumpaw did."

Plumpaw lifted her tail in pride.

Leafstar's amber eyes glowed. "Well done." She motioned for Clovertail to leave her kits, now sleeping in a two-tone pile of fur, and come share the squirrel.

The three queens and kit walked down by the river. All the cats had gathered for the late-meal. Plumpaw grabbed the starling and quail to take to the circle of apprentices. She tossed her brother, Creekpaw, the quail, and sat down beside Sagepaw to share the starling.

Leafstar led the prayers to StarClan for the food and the cats dug in.

The starling was sweet and delicious. Through a mouthful, Sagepaw murmured, "Remember tonight."

How could Plumpaw forget?

* * *

"Wake up."

Sagepaw's gentle shake and whisper broke Plumpaw's dreams and she stood up quietly, shaking moss from her fur.

"Time to leave."

Silently, Sagepaw and Plumpaw made their way through the den. Bouncefire was guarding the forest path, and Ebonyclaw was guarding the lookout rock.

Sagepaw surveyed for a blind spot. "If we go under the rocks, we can make it to the step-stone and into the woods without being seen."

Plumpaw nodded.

Quickly and quietly, the two cats ran through that path. Plumpaw's heart was pounding as they ran into the trees.

"We made it!"

Sagepaw laughed, and the two rejoiced for a moment. Then Sagepaw trotted off into the brambles.

Plumpaw knew where they were going- Goldenrod Clearing.

The two cats soon approached the clearing. Moonlight filtered down onto the flowers, and a few early lightbugs flew in the air.

Plumpaw sighed. "It's beautiful."

Sagepaw climbed onto a smooth rock made silver by the moon. He motioned for Plumpaw to sit down.

She sat down, pressing her pelt against his, and they began to laugh and talk.

Sagepaw began a gentle session of muzzle-touching, and their tongues flicked out at one another.

_I'm really in love. I want to be with him forever._

That was when Sagepaw did something he never did before- touch the tip of his tail under her, between her back legs.

Plumpaw froze, and without knowing, she pulled away.

_This isn't right._

Sagepaw's eyes were hurt, pleading. "Plumpaw…"

"No…"

But Plumpaw realized something she never did before. Her body was interested to the touch. And in a way, she… _wanted… _him.

She turned and stared at Sagepaw.

"Why?"

"It's a sign of love," he said defiantly.

"But we aren't supposed to…" But her words died off.

Sagepaw's blue eyes were intense and deep. "Are you ready?"

Plumpaw couldn't believe what she was doing. Her voice was hardly more than a whisper.

"Yes."

That night, if you were in the clearing, two cats mated so passionately, so lovingly, so willingly, you would've been touched.

Plumpaw felt alive. She never loved Sagepaw more.

He had fallen asleep mumbling, "Be my mate forever…."

Plumpaw nodded off, her heart full of love.

* * *

Could this night change their lives forever? NONE of you know my plot! Mwahaha!


	3. Dawn

Story seems successful so far. A bunch of you added me to your Story Alerts and Favorites. Thanks :P

* * *

Sunlight streaming down into the clearing at dawn woke Plumpaw. She was sleeping on a rock beside Sagepaw. Suddenly she remembered the night before, a night of wonder, a night of pleasure, a night of love.

She sat bolt upright. Everyone would be waking up now. They would see they were gone. They had to be back in camp. And fast!

"Sagepaw! Hurry!" She called his name in a hushed, fast whisper. "We have to get back to camp!"

Sagepaw sleepily opened one blue eye. "Wha…?"

Plumpaw prodded his shoulder. "We need to get back to camp! Everyone will know we snuck out!"

Sagepaw leaped up, fur on end. "Go! Hurry!"

The two began to take flight through the woods, occasionally scaring up a bird or two. They were easy prey, but Plumpaw could care less. She didn't even want to imagine the punishment that would come if they got caught.

They were nearing the gorge now. Plumpaw's heart hammered with effort but she kept going.

They burst through the trees and ran as quickly and silently as they could beside the stream.

"Lay down," panted Sagepaw. "It'll look like we just got up early."

They heard rustling in the dens. Everyone was waking up. One of the kits was mewling in the nursery.

Plumpaw lay down near the stream and forced herself to catch her breath. This was way too close for comfort. She made herself breathe evenly and began to talk lightly to Sagepaw.

Rustling bracken signaled the awake of a cat. Leafstar padded down from the nursery cave and stopped when she saw Sagepaw and Plumpaw.

"Up early?"

"Yep," Sagepaw answered. "It's going to be hot."

Leafstar nodded. "True." Her belly was greatly swollen. She'd have her kits in about half a moon. "I'm going to organize the dawn patrol. Do you two want to come? You're already awake."

Plumpaw stood and she forced Sagepaw up as well. "Sure, Leafstar." She tried to make her voice sound as light as possible.

"Well, then. You'll both go with your mentors, and I'll have Ebonyclaw go with you as well." She rose and went to find the former kittypet. Like Billystorm, she used to come to the gorge during the day and go home to their Twolegs at night, but after the battle with the rats the two decided to leave their owners and live in the gorge full time.

Leaftstar climbed up and disappeared into the warrior's den. Plumpaw heard a few brisk words, and Ebonyclaw, Sparrowpelt, and Petalnose emerged out of the den and padded down the rocks.

"Dawn patrol," Sagepaw muttered. "Couldn't we eat first?"

Plumpaw started to give herself a quick grooming, drawing her tongue across her pelt in rapid, soft strokes.

The three warriors made their way across the rocks up to the apprentices. "Ready?" asked Ebonyclaw.

"Yes," chorused the cats.

The patrol began to head for the woods.

"I'm starving," growled Sagepaw.

Plumpaw prodded him affectionately. "You're always starving."

Sparrowpelt overheard this. "We can go hunting later-" He broke off, embarrassed, kneading the ground with his paws. "As long as that's okay with you, Ebonyclaw…"

Ebonyclaw let out an amused purr. "It's fine, Sparrowpelt."

The patrol continued around the borders. Sagepaw marked a tree and sniffed the air. "Jeez. I'm so hungry."

Sparrowpelt glanced up at the sun. "We're almost back. We have a little while to hunt. Eat when you catch something and hurry back. Bring extras."

Everyone raced off in opposite directions.

Plumpaw tracked the scent of a mouse into some bushes. Carefully, she unsheathed her claws, getting ready, and carefully pushed the bushes to the side.

A tiny brown mouse was nibbling a grass blade there, but bolted when it saw her.

Plumpaw stuck her claws out but missed.

_Fox dung! I'll starve!_

_Wait! No!_

As quick as lightning, she pinned the mouse down by the tail and killed it.

She skinned the carcass with her teeth and began to pick out the bones and eat the fragrant, sweet mouse.

As she gulped it down, she was deep in thought. She'd gone against the warrior code last night and mated with Sagepaw. But it was wonderful. A life-changing experience.

Skimming over this, she dismissed it and daydreamed about her future. Kits. She wanted to be mated with Sagepaw and have kits.

A she-cat would be pregnant with kits for two moons. After half a moon, signs begin to show that the cat is pregnant. After a moon, she moves to the nursery. And after two moons, she gives birth.

Plumpaw finished her mouse and buried the bones. She'd better head back.

Brambles raked her silky fur as she skimmed lightly over the ground back to the break in the trees they met at.

She stopped and sniffed the air. To her surprise and fright, a foreign scent crashed over her in waves.

_Oh no… What is that?_

Twirling frantically, she sniffed for someone.

_Ebonyclaw!_

She ran, hot on Ebonyclaw's scent.

She almost stumbled over the black she-cat. Ebonyclaw was nearby, eating a rabbit in some ferns.

"What the-"

"Ebonyclaw! Get up! There's something out there!"

"What?"

"It's, it's-" Plumpaw stumbled over her words. "It's a predator. And it's not a fox, or a raccoon, but it smells bad!"

Ebonyclaw rose, rabbit forgotten, and stood up, facing the wind.

"We have to find it."

Ebonyclaw soon found some tracks in fresh mud near a tributary of the stream. The she-cats hurtled after it.

They reached a pass in the woods. Plumpaw stopped and looked through the brush.

"Get down!" she hissed.

Peering through the thorns, she saw a tall creature with long dark gray fur, not unlike her color. It had evil yellow eyes and a huge, snapping set of jaws that could snap her body…"

Ebonyclaw stood quietly. "It could kill kits. I have to see if it's aggressive."

Plumpaw jerked her down. "No!"

Ebonyclaw shook her off and stepped into the clearing, hissing a challenge.

_Oh no…_

The gray animal turned at the sound. Its eye glinted at Ebonyclaw, muscles tensing to spring. It growled. Suddenly, it leaped at her.

"No!"

Plumpaw screeched and jumped at the gray animal as it was crossing the pass in long, flowing strides. She had to run after it, as it was much bigger than her. Digging her teeth into its leg, it screamed in anger and tried to bite her.

Ebonyclaw gave a massive, pretty leap, a trait of the SkyClan blood which she was drafted into the Clan for, onto the creature's back. She lowered her jaws to the neck and bit.

The creature did not fall, all it did was yip and try to kill both cats at once.

_We're losing._

"Someone! Help!"

The gray animal tossed Ebonyclaw off onto the ground. She hit the ground, winded, fur standing on end.

Plumpaw had her teeth buried in its tail, but she saw the paw go out and cut Ebonyclaw's stomach.

"No! No, no, NO!"

Out of rage, Plumpaw ran across its back and in front of the body. She latched onto its throat.

The gray furry animal tried to shake her off. It could not reach her.

Ebonyclaw wasn't awake. She'd fallen asleep- or worse?

Plumpaw saw red as she unconsciously dug her claws into the animal's throat and ripped them free.

"Ya!"

The animal let out a dying screech as she fell off. It staggered around the pass, blood pouring from its throat. It would die.

Plumpaw raced over to Ebonyclaw. "Ebonyclaw?"

The she-cat's breathing was labored. "Ebonyclaw?"

The smell of SkyClan cats hit her throat. Petalnose, Sparrowpelt, and Sagepaw were coming into the pass.

Sparrowpelt ran to Ebonyclaw. "No. No."

Petalnose tried to comfort him, and Sagepaw ran to Plumpaw.

"What IS that thing?"

"I don't know. But I killed it."

Sagepaw's eyes were wide. "Are you okay?"

"Yes…"

Ebonyclaw was waking up under Sparrowpelt's kisses to the face.

_He really loves her._

The cats helped lift Ebonyclaw's weak body onto Sparrowpelt's shoulders.

"Let's get you back to camp."

Sparrowpelt's eyes were clouded with grief as he carried the she-cat to the gorge.

Sagepaw walked beside her, murmuring comforting words.

_What will happen now?_

* * *

Yes. What will happen now?

Contest! Whoever can answer this question first and correctly in their review can get a free spoiler of their choosing! I'll message you if you get it right and you can ask me any question!

Question: What was the original name for Plumwillow's father?

Answer in your review!


	4. Confusion

Sorry guys… I didn't have a computer for weeks…

Congrats to sunfur29. I've messaged you.

* * *

The patrol broke through the undergrowth, gently carrying Ebonyclaw's body to the gorge.

Cats began to come out of their dens, whispering, wailing in grief.

Frecklewish stuck her head out from the nursery. "Oh! Ebonyclaw!" Ebonyclaw was her former mentor.

Frecklewish flew down the stones. "Is she alive?" she demanded.

Sparrowpelt nodded. "Yes. She needs to get to the medicine den."

Frecklewish nodded. "Take her to the den!" She nodded to Plumpaw, Sagepaw, and Petalnose. "You can leave."

Petalnose touched her nose to Sagepaw's ear. "I know it's hard for you." She padded away, her steps muffled by hurt.

Sagepaw pressed against Plumpaw. "We have to report everything to Leafstar."

Plumpaw sighed and began to crawl up the path to the nursery.

Leafstar was at the entrance, eyes wide. "Tell me everything," she demanded.

Sagepaw pushed her gently. "Come inside, Leafstar."

Clovertail and Cherrytail pricked their ears.

Leafstar sat down, her belly bulging out. "Begin."

"Well," Plumpaw began awkwardly, "I caught a mouse. And I ate it. But I smelled a disgusting scent, so I sniffed out Ebonyclaw. We tracked it together."

"What did this animal look like?" meowed Leafstar.

"It… it had long, shaggy, coarse gray fur. It had sharp, ripping teeth like a dog's. It had ears like ours, and yellow eyes."

Leafstar looked thoughtful. "I'm guessing your mentors never taught you what a wolf was?"

"Wolf?" chorused the two apprentices and two queens.

Clovertail looked up from where she was nursing Moonkit and Rainkit.

"Wolves are in the area? Why here at this time of year? Didn't they have their pups already?"

Cherrytail was wrapped around a sleeping Siltkit. "What about our kits?"

Leafstar waved her tail in acknowledgement. "A wolf-…" she turned to the apprentices," A wolf is what you saw. Not all of them are gray; they can be gray, tan, black, and more." She turned to the queens. "It is rare to see them this time of year. They usually had their pups already. One might come to the gorge looking for kits, but they rarely do, and it would have its pelt ripped off if it tried. It can't even fit into the nursery."

Clovertail and Cherrytail relaxed and turned to washing their kits.

"Plumpaw killed one," spoke Sagepaw.

Leafstar leaped backward, startled, and the kits squealed from being detached from their mothers as the queens reacted. "What?"

Leafstar stared at Plumpaw. "No. You couldn't have. A cat hasn't done that since the old SkyClan."

Plumpaw looked at her paws, a hot flush spreading through her pelt. "Um… I did. The body is still there."

Leafstar had her eyes open wide. "A patrol will go out right now." She peered out the nursery. "Sharpclaw!"

"Down here!" The yowl came from below. The deputy was sharing tongues with Tinycloud.

"Organize a patrol now and go to the pass."

"What for?"

"There is a dead wolf there," yowled Leafstar. "Don't ask. Go!"

Sharpclaw stood up and broke away to make a patrol.

Leafstar stood up. "Out of here, you two. Late meal's coming. Go get prey."

The apprentices left and went to the fresh kill pile. Creekpaw and Rabbitpaw, Plumpaw's brothers were there.

They turned when they saw them approaching.

"Having fun with your partner?" sneered Creekpaw.

Plumpaw swatted him lightly with her tail. "Having fun with your immaturity?"

"Why like girls?" mewed Rabbitpaw.

"You just will," responded Plumpaw.

"Anyway," said Sagepaw, curling his tail around her shoulders, "did you even hear what your sister did?"

"Heck yes! She killed a WOLF!"

"Aren't you proud?" queried Sagepaw.

"More like jealous!" Sagepaw and Creekpaw bounced away to share a small starling.

Sagepaw purred with laughter. "They're like kits."

"No dung." Plumpaw began to look for something tasty.

"Hey, young lady, watch your language!" Sagepaw pounced on Plumpaw.

Plumpaw writhed out of his grip. "Seriously, don't do that in front of everyone."

Sagepaw tickled her. "Why? Turning you on?"

"Sagepaw, not now." Plumpaw was irritated. "If we can sneak away after late meal…"

Sagepaw's eyes gleamed with victory. "So you _do _like…"

"Shhh, don't say it out loud!" Plumpaw picked up a vole. "Yes. I do. Okay? We can sneak off after we eat."

"Fine." Sagepaw began to look for a comfortable place in the shade, and motioned with his tail when he found a place under a rock. Cats were already eating.

Sagepaw tore open the vole and he and Plumpaw shared it.

"Yum, yum…"

"So," meowed Plumpaw, "how are we going to sneak out this time?"

"Say we're going to the dirtplace."

"Okay…"

They passed Bouncefire. "Going to the dirtplace." Bouncefire was Sagepaw's friend.

"Have fun?"

"In the clear," hissed Sagepaw. They took off for the woods and didn't stop until they reached the glade.

"Wait." Plumpaw froze. "What about wolves?"

"Come on," snorted Sagepaw. "You weren't scared before."

"True…"

Sagepaw suddenly pounced on her from behind. "Let's continue where we left off…"

With force, Sagepaw rolled Plumpaw on her back and pinned her like that, standing on her belly. Sagepaw began to kiss her face and neck.

"Sagepaw…"

Sagepaw went lower, grooming her stomach. Plumpaw cringed in pleasure, knowing what he wanted.

Sagepaw began to linger on her sensitive areas.

Plumpaw started to shake with pleasure and pulled Sagepaw down on the ground beside her. As she got groomed, she groomed Sagepaw, started at his face and going lower. Sagepaw moaned in pleasure.

And they went forward.

* * *

A few minutes later, Plumpaw was curled up beside Sagepaw, basking in the afterglow. The twinge of pain in her backside was gone, and pleasure remained.

"Ahh…"

Sagepaw started to tear the moss under him.

Plumpaw stirred. "Why are you doing that?"

"So it looks like I'm getting moss. We go back to camp and everyone thinks we've been getting moss."

"Okay." Plumpaw pulled herself to her feet and shook moss from her pelt.

"Time to go back." Sagepaw's jaws were filled with moss, and Plumpaw picked up the rest.

* * *

Sorry again for the late chapter, as my computer was getting fixed and I had stomach flu -.-


End file.
